


Hey Jude

by Lapin_Calins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Calins/pseuds/Lapin_Calins
Summary: Jisung loves his members, he loves them to death, and as their maknae they all vowed to take care of him the best they could. But when his hyungs are exhausted and he doesn't want to bother them, who can he turn to for help?





	Hey Jude

The dorm was dark, a sleepy gloom falling over all the inhabitants, and all the dream members were tucked in and sleeping; well, most of them. Their youngest was tossing and turning in his sheets, trying to get comfortable. He should have fallen asleep a half hour ago like the others, but he couldn’t convince his mind to rest, no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts were clouded with dark notions that tore at his neurons, making him feel as though he was falling apart. He was the youngest of all the members, so this whole journey to becoming an idol took its toll on him in different ways than it did the others, and he wasn’t sure who to go to for help. 

He felt homesick, lonely, estranged, a million emotions piling up that he didn’t know how to deal with. Despite being lonely, he didn’t want to bother anyone, after all, he had chosen this life and he didn’t want anyone to think he was weak. So he flipped over yet again and sniffled anguishedly; there were no tears in his eyes yet, but the emotional strain was pulling him apart and it made him desperate to release those thoughts in hopes that his fears and emotions would leak out and dry up as his tears would. Hugging his pillow to his chest, he stared up at the ceiling wishing that someone would comfort him, but at the same time he wished against it. He wanted to be wrapped up in his mother's arms and to feel her beside him, to make him feel better and to tell him everything would be alright. 

The thought of his mother was the last blow to his vulnerable heart, and tears began to trickle out of his eyes as he let out a gaspy sob, hand coming up to muffle the sound. Squeezing his eyes shut, more tears trickled out and he bit his lip, his shoulders shaking with the force of the pain that he had held inside until a moment ago. Through his misery, he heard sheets that were not his own rustling, and cracking his eyes open, he saw Chenle in the bed across the room sit up. Eyes still cloudy with sleep, he arched his back, stretching this way and that, body taught and high strung, until a moment later he released the tension, arms dropping back onto the comforter. Fists rising to rub the sleep from his eyes, he squished his face then blinked blearily. Jisung watched all of this in a panic, his heavy heart stopping its beat. He had been trying so hard not to wake anyone, and he had failed. 

“Jisung-ah? Are you okay?” The groggy reply came as the elder boy yawned loudly, finally opening his eyes to look at the other. Jisung tried to reply, to brush it off in hopes that the Chinese boy would go back to bed and leave him alone, but instead of hurried reassurance, a loud, pitiful sob escaped his lips, and horrified at his lack of self control he immediately turned to face the wall, hiding his tear stained face shamefully. Chenle was wretched out of whatever disoriented spell that drowsiness had put on him, awake suddenly at the forlorn cries coming from the other bed. Alarmed, he pushed aside his bedding and padded quietly across the room to the other, taking a seat on the bed beside him. Jisung was curled up in a ball, shaking, covers thrown aside in his distress. Placing a reassuring hand on his arm, Chenle rubbed the warm skin gently to try and ground the other from wherever his mind had taken him. It made his heart hurt to see the other cry, they were incredibly close, despite the language barrier that separated Chenle from so many of his peers. The two just clicked, and it felt like half of him was torn and aching when the other felt so wretched. It seemed the reassuring touch had soothed him from the worst of his shaking, and Jisung rolled over to face the elder, puffy eyes still leaking tears fiercely. 

“Whats wrong? Are you in pain? Jisung-ah, tell me,”

Swiping a hand across his face, Jisung debated telling his friend his troubles, if not, he would probably get a hyung, and he didn’t want that. They were so much busier than them, and needed their rest even more so. Waking one if them would make him feel even worse. He secretly wanted to be swept in someone's arms, to feel safe and protected, but Chenle couldn’t do that for him, could he? Their age difference was very small, and he wasn’t sure someone as young as himself could make him feel the safety and security he craved. But the Chinese boy was concerned for him in earnest, and he was all he had at the moment, so he relented. Gazing miserably back at Chenle, he whispered hoarsely, the words sticking in his throat as he forced them out.

“I-I’m h….homesick..” There. He'd said it, he'd done all he could. He curled in on himself to feebly protect himself from the scathing judgement he knew would come. But it didn’t. Instead, when Jisung peeked over his shoulder at the other, he saw Chenle’s eyes grow wide and full of...grief? Out of the few phrases Chenle had memorized with Renjun, he remembered learning about homesickness very well. The word had caused distress to shoot through his veins when he heard it, and he always remembered it because those feelings were the ones that kept him up at night. He felt the same sorrow in him that Jisung felt, but mostly tried to shove them down and to be grateful for his career. In an odd way, it was comforting to have someone understand, to not have to suffer alone. Jisung regarded him with a glassy stare, confusion evident on his face, when he felt Chenle pull him up into a hug, the smaller enveloping him in comfort, and whispered in his ear. 

“Me too,” his voice broke on the last syllable, revealing how he shared his pain, and Jisung felt at that moment as Chenle had, glad to have someone that connected to him.

Even though they both enjoyed this new reassurance of fellowship, Jisung was still deeply sad and miserable, but it felt good to be wrapped in someone's arms. Chenle had surprised him with how safe he felt, the warmth and care that positively radiated from the other shocked the younger, and he felt even worse about doubting him. Jisung felt himself crumble in the other’s hold, his emotions releasing slowly with each and every sob that wracked his small frame.

Chenle wasn't used to comforting others. He was the second youngest, so he was the one who often needed reassurance and care, mainly from Renjun. Jisung was often comforted by Jaemin, Mark, and Jeno, if not the elder members. Chenle felt strange holding someone else in the way he often was, to have to be the strong one and to protect others. All concerns aside, he cared for Jisung so much he was glad to help shoulder the load. He shifted so he was propped up against Jisung’s headboard, his arms wrapped around the blond boy who was curled up on his side against his chest, ear pressed to his heart.

It felt interesting, to be hugged so close and cared for so tenderly. Chenles heartbeat reverberated through Jisung and his soft touch made him relax, bringing him down to earth to focus only on the other's hands round his middle and his heartbeat it his head. The warmth and love soothed him but also made him begin to cry again, the setting was all too familiar to the ones he shared with his beloved parent. Listening to the youngers sobs created a pit in Chenle’s stomach that he had dreaded feeling as he stared off into the darkness of the room around him. When Jisungs tears showed no sign of stopping, Chenle figured he ought to try and stop them. Jisung was allowed to cry it out, but it wouldn't help unless he felt comforted. He needed emotional healing to reassure him in the future, and it wouldn't do to leave him feeling hollow and empty after such an ordeal. Forcing himself to bring up memories of how his own mother comforted him as a child, his heart began to feel heavy remembering her. 

“When I was little...my mom used to sing to me, when I was upset...”

He trailed off, unsure if it would make Jisung uncomfortable to be treated like a child, but surprisingly the boy offered the smallest and saddest of smiles and nodded, encouraging the idea. Chenle searched his mind, unsure of what to sing, what would be comforting, and if he wanted to at all, if he would be able to put up with his own memories. He became certain, and only one song remained present at this time, so he made his decision. Clearing his throat and looking out into the darkness, Chenle began,

“Hey Jude...don't make it bad...”

The song went on, and Jisung curled up against him further. The soft lyrics drifted about the room, Chenles voice like the clear, harmonious tone of a bell, yet flowed as smoothly as honey. The warm rhythm filled him up, making him feel whole again. The blond boy began to feel a little better as he listened to the soft assurance's that flowed off the boys tongue, the song telling him to keep his chin up. But as Chenle went on, some of the lyrics began to hit him too hard. 

“Hey, jude, don't be afraid…”

“And anytime you feel the pain, refrain, don't carry the world on your shoulder”

Overtaken by emotion, Jisung let each line crash over him like waves, Chenle being the only thing anchoring him down. The Chinese boy began to wonder if he had chosen the wrong song, because it was playing on his heartstrings as much as he was it. The the memories each beat held brought tears to his eyes and made him unstable, no longer able to hit the notes perfectly under the weight of his heart. Dark and gloomy was how the room had seemed before the tune had begun, first shining with some hope for comfort with the warm lyrics, but now it only became increasingly more miserable. Chenle shook himself slightly, trying to ignore his own swell of emotions that had risen. He knew one thing for certain, that when you're comforting someone, you  
shouldn't cry too. How was he supposed to be strong with such weakness showing?

“So let it out and let in, Hey jude, begin, you're waiting for someone to perform with...”

The next line shattered something within the young vocalist, his voice breaking at the words, and he let his head fall back against the headboard, too emotionally exhausted to hold it up any more.

“Don't you know that it's just you, Hey Jude, you'll do…”

Tears began to slip down his cheeks as his own song turned against him, but he continued nonetheless. The two boys remained that way, cradling one another, each caught up in their own agony that cascaded over them like the tide until they were stranded in a sea of uncertainty and sorrow. Most important In times like these however, is friendship. To have someone along side you to dry your tears, to laugh with, and to fight with, and Jisung remembered this. Tears clung to his teary lashes as he peeled them open. 

The broken moonlight that streamed in through the window panes created mirror like fragments that littered the room like pieces of a mosaic. A ghostly glow was set about the room as Jisung raised his eyes to see his friend. Chenle was as much a wreck as Jisung, face now flushed and puffy, eyes screwed shut and his lips trembling as he fought a battle within him for each word. He didn't want to see him like that, he didn't want to see the misery etched into his features, his trembling body shaking with pain. It took all his effort to lift his head and raise his hand to reach for the other, large fingers closing around Chenle's small ones. 

The elder was surprised at this, peeking out at Jisung to see the others matching tear streaked face. Again, Jisung offered him another smile, only this one he recognized. The pain had wilted away from it, allowing it to bloom into the good natured beam he knew well. This small sign gave Chenle hope, and it burned through him like a wildfire, the flames catching all prior doubts and fears and incinerating them. He smiled in turn, biting his lips to prevent it from spreading any further and turning into a sob. Their tears began to slow as their wails died down, the coziness and consolation putting their worries to rest. Both of their breaths were uneven due to the crying, leaving the pair hiccupy and winded. Pressing his head back against Chenle's heart, Jisung grinned to himself as he felt his tears begin to dry on his face. 

“I may be homesick, but it's okay.”

Raising an eyebrow with mild interest, Chenle gazed down at the youngers messy mop of hair, resting his chin on the soft locks as he pulled Jisung closer. 

“You'll do, for now,”

Chenle laughed a deep, happy laugh that left his mouth as a screech, but they both giggled, the maknae snuggling against the vocalists’ soft pajama shirt. 

“I think I will do,” Chenle concluded, letting his eyes slip shut as he felt Jisung’s chest beginning to rise and fall at a normal rate again. 

“I think I'll do just fine.” 

Looking up to meet the elders eyes, Jisung smiled softly and sang in his low, scratchy voice: 

"Nah Nah Nah Nah," completing the tune. 

Chenle grinned widely and squeezed the maknae affectionately. 

"Nah Nah Nah Nah," he agreed in his high, harmonious tone. 

With that, the two slipped into comfortable silence, Jisung’s big limbs enveloping the smaller in a tight hug that loosened as they both began to doze, their heads empty of everything but the feeling of the other beside them. Placid expressions replaced their heartache from the minute before, and the affliction that had settled over the room was replaced once more with soft slumber and healing. And they agreed with each other, that all would be well, at least for now, and that was all that mattered. This moment the two held in their minds remedied something within both of them. Now that they knew they had each other, it seemed the two could take on the world together, and they believed they could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright and not too cheesy, and if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them!


End file.
